1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more specifically, to a storage capacitor adapted for use in a thin film transistor array loop and method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, cathode ray tube (CRT) displays have been progressively replaced by liquid crystal displays (LCDs) due to their better characteristics such as high resolution, small size, low driving voltage, and low power-consumption. In the early days, the LCDs adopted transmissive type panel and required a back light module that could provide a planar light source so that the LCDs were visible in the dark or where the light is dim. Later, reflective type panels were developed for reducing the weight and size of LCDs. The reflective type panels utilize the environment light as light sources instead of the back light module.
In conventional technologies, if a scattering effect toward the external light is required, a reflective layer has to be installed in the transmissive type panel so as to form a reflective type panel or a transflective type panel. However, this reflective layer sacrifices the aperture ratio. According to the conventional technologies, several superfluous photolithography processes are required to implement the reflective layer. First, a photolithography process is performed to form teeth-like protrusions on the surface of pixel electrodes, and a flow process is performed to smoothen the protrusions. Then, a high reflective material is deposited onto the surface with protrusions, and at least one photolithography process is performed to form a reflective layer having the scattering effect in a portion of each pixel electrode. It is evident that the conventional method will increase cost and reduce productivity due to several superfluous photolithography processes.